


Vodka on a Sunday night, really?

by sulfur_socks



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, Flustered Claude agenda, M/M, help Dimitri 2020, ratings will go up for later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulfur_socks/pseuds/sulfur_socks
Summary: Dimitri finds out that Claude is actually a lightweight when it comes to drinking. Little did he know that doesn't really spell well for him(or does it?)
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 50





	Vodka on a Sunday night, really?

Of all the drunk people he's met, Claude was probably the oddest. His eyes were bleary but his voice and words were crisp and clear. He also tottered like a young fawn learning how to walk after a pint or two.

_Maybe the alcohol was new to him_

Dimitri thought, swirling the colourless liquid mindlessly in his goblet. 

The alcohol in question was a variant special to Faerghus. It was made from Distilled potatoes and tasted clean and sharp unlike the cloying sweetness of mead. Not that Dimitri would know the difference.

"...Your Highness."

Dedue says, uncertain from his seat next to Dimitri. He eyes Claude with concern.

The man in question was weirdly quiet, staring down at his goblet with an impressive flush stained on his cheeks and trailing below his cravat.

"Cl- Duke Riegan does not seem too well...we have a council tomorrow and knowing how paranoid the Alliance nobles are, they might think we poisoned him."

He continued after a pause, looking ready to get up and escort the man himself. 

Maybe the alcohol went to his head too because he put a hand on Dedue's shoulder as he got up.

"Be at ease, my friend. I will escort Claude to his quarters, I need to retire for the night too, after all."

Dimitri said matter-of-factly, heading over to Claude's side of the table before Dedue could protest.

He tapped the man's shoulder gently to alert him and to not startle him before he told him to retire for the night. Claude turned to look at him in a sedate pace, blinking slowly as he took in the king. He squinted as he looked up at him, tilting his head in question.

"Dimitri?"

He said, frowning as he finally took Dimitri's words in.

"I'm fine, I can handle myself, Your Kingliness."

Claude finally said with a smile which looked...in Sylvain's words _loopy_. He was beginning to turn back to the table when Dimitri put his hand on his shoulder again.

"I must also rest soon too, I do suggest we go together, we must be coherent in tomorrow's council after all."

Dimitri said, a touch more insistent. Claude raised an eyebrow, his smile cocking way too much to one side of his face, his red cheek bunching up like an apple.

"His Highness is going to escort _me_? My My My! I'm very honored."

Claude sniffed, holding his hand out like a mistress stepping down from a chariot.

"How can I refuse?"

He said with dramatic flourish, a very feline smugness painted on his face.

Dimitri sighed at Claude's antics, indulging his whims and pulling him up and out of his seat in a carefully controlled movement. 

The _tottering like a fawn_ must have slipped Dimitri's mind because Claude promptly tripped as he got off the chair, his face planted snugly onto Dimitri's chest, his hands flailing like a wyvern fledgling as Dimitri secured a hand on his back. It was fortunate that he was wearing a doublet for the celebratory occasion and not armour for once because that would have...hurt.

"Mmph hmmphf."

Claude said, muffled against his chest, his hands finally finding his shoulders for purchase. Dimitri sighed again, the warmth on his chest and the soft hair tickling under his chin very distracting. He put his free hand on Claude's shoulder and gently pulled him away from his chest, tightening his hold on his back when Claude swayed.

His brows furrowed in worry when he saw that Claude's face was redder than before.

"Let us make haste."

Dimitri said, ushering Claude out of the room with a guiding hand remaining on the other man's back. 

Claude made it to the hallway with no accident but it was too much to hope for it lasting because he tilted, his head bonking onto Dimitri's shoulder, his hands wildly swiveling again, one hand dangerously close to swatting his eyepatch away.

Dimitri hastily looped an arm around Claude's waist and pulled him against his side in an attempt to stop him from flapping.

"Claude !"

He huffed in exasperation, forcefully ignoring how Claude's waist dipped like the goblet he was holding mere moments ago. 

"Dimitriiiiiii." 

Claude whined, his hands gripping Dimitri's arm and rubbing his head against his shoulder like a large housecat.

Maybe Dimitri was wrong about his speech being fine. He willed more intruding thoughts away, his face burning.

"You're soooo warm."

He purred, at this point not even attempting to walk, Dimitri just half-carrying him all the way to their old dorms.

It feels like a test of some sorts now, hearing Claude whine about it being cold and snuggling closer and feeling him warm and soft under his arm, his hand on Claude's waist making him feel like his sanity was crumbling.

It feels like several years had passed before he had reached Claude's room. He securely gripped Claude against his side as he opened the door with one hand, ignoring the padlock as it splintered open. He can deal with that in the morning. He wasn't going to sift through Claude's clothes that was inappropriate.

As soon as he stepped in, he was in danger of braining himself on a pile of books, right at the entrance.

"You...live like this?"

Dimitri muttered under his breath, losing his patience and throwing Claude over his shoulder as he navigated around the summits of books until he finally reached the bed...which was also mounted with books. He pushed them off the bed, the sound probably alerting the shockingly meek Claude who went pliant and still after he threw him over his shoulder.

"Hey !"

He hissed, pulling Dimitri's hair. He let out a heavy sigh as he placed Claude gently on the bed.

"Your books will be fine."

He huffed as he kneeled down to remove Claude's boots. He heard the other man splutter, feeling hands on his shoulders.

He looked up in question after he finished, Claude was somehow concerningly redder than before.

  
  


"...Are you well?"

Dimitri inquires, getting up to lean over Claude and feel his forehead with the back of his hand. The red cheeked man froze, staring at him like a Deer before a bow and arrow. However, that only lasted a second before he looked like a cat that got it's cream.

"I will have trouble sleeping."

He said, his mouth curled into a displeased moeu. Claude held onto his wrist and looked at him from under his lashes. _Oh no_. Dimitri sensed something foreboding. 

In a split second Dimitri's feet were off the floor and he was on the bed, Claude perched on top of his thighs, looking satisfied. 

"His Highness actually volunteered to help me sleep? How generous~"

Claude breathed leaning over Dimitri with the _loopy smile_ from before. Oh Dear.

Dimitri's heart felt like it was going to jump out of his Chest and gallop all the way to Sreng, his face feeling like a furnace. 

He wished he could wax poetic about the supple muscles of Claude's thighs around his hips or the intoxicating warmth of his proximity but his head was empty, his mouth agape. 

Claude planted his face into his chest not a second later with a _mmph_ and curled on top of Dimitri like a wyvern sunning on a rock. 

He felt huffs of breath on his chest, soft hair on his collarbone and the burning of his ears. _What just happened?!_

Despite the shocking events of the night, Dimitri managed to get a fitful sleep, free of dreams and nightmares and was woken only by a head violently butting into his chin. He almost fell back to sleep because of the warmth around him, squeezing the warmth tightly against his chest when he felt it receding, hearing a very familiar _mmph_.

His eye snapped open when he finally remembered where he was and what happened, feeling the person on top of him freeze. 

"Uh...Good...Good morning Claude."

Dimitri said, trying to be casual and not throw the man and run out screaming. He peered down at the messy brown hair still nestled on his chest but Claude's body gave away it's tenseness with its rigidity.

"...Good Morning."

Claude said, muffled against his chest. Dimitri gulped.

"Did...is your head...ok?"

He asked realizing his hands were still around Claude — _when did that happen??_ — and immediately let him go.

Claude rolled off of him and almost fell off the bed, Dimitri catching him by the waist almost by instinct. 

Claude looked up at him with wide green eyes, his cheeks reddening again like it did last night. 

"Thank you...Dimitri." 

Claude said looking away and extricating himself, his back to Dimitri.

"We have a war council to attend in a few hours, you don't want to be late do you?" 

Dimitri nodded dumbly before he realized Claude couldn't see. 

"Ah...you are right. My apologies."

Dimitri said, shooting to his feet and heading for the door in a hurry.

"Your Kingliness, wait!!"

Claude called out, making Dimitri pause in his tracks. He came forward and smoothed down Dimitri's chicken nest of hair and straightened his doublet. 

"You don't want to be wandering the halls looking like that wouldn't you?"

He said with a signature smirk, his eyes warm and Dimitri dare say— fond. His fingers were so gentle in his hair when he was untangling the locks that Dimitri didn't want him to stop.

Dimitri flushed, looking at his feet and avoided saying that Claude's hair wasn't held back by his pomade anymore and was around his face in messy waves, the collar of his shirt skewed, showing off his collarbones. 

No one was allowed to look that beautiful as soon as they woke up, that seemed quite unfair.

"Of... Ofcourse !! My apologies Claude—"

"Bah ! Stop apologizing so much!! Thank you for escorting me to my room last night. _I_ am sorry that I caused you inconvenience."

Claude said with an awkward laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. Dimitri snapped his head up and shook his head...and then felt a little sick from shaking his head too much. He shouldn't have drank so much last night.

"Please don't!! It is not your fault, the drink had bested us both last night."

Dimitri said, placing his hand on Claude's shoulder in acquiescence. Their small moment was broken by rapid knocking on Claude's door, a voice distinctly belonging to Hilda ringing out in annoyance.

"Claude Von Riegan!! The council starts in ten minutes!! _Why_ are you still sleeping and _why_ are you making me work?! You have ten seconds to answer before I break down your door—"

Claude's eyes widened in panic, his head turning towards the door. He pushed Dimitri to the closet with a hissed _hide_.

"GIVE ME A MINUTE. I HAVE A HANGOVER FOR GODDESS'S SAKE"

He shouted to the door before straightening up and looking into the closet. Dimitri stared wide eyed at the panicking Claude. Hilda screamed something that Dimitri couldn't seem to process in the background. Something about broken padlocks and keys.

"Can you scale walls?"

He leaned closer and whispered, his eyes pleading.

Good grief.

That was how Dimitri spent his morning scaling the monastery wall before he had to rush to the war council.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Idk where I was going w this,,, I just wanted Dimitri to make Claude blush like a firetruck :3c  
> Inviting you to beat me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/wavervorer?s=09)


End file.
